Silk
by summermocha
Summary: An attempt to write a classical romance novel about the lovely pair, Makorra. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Book One: It begins

**Silk**

Lulz. This is my attempt on a major Makorra fanfic. 8D

It's quite hard to characterize them, especially Asami. It starts out as Masami/Kolin, but maybe that will change as the story progresses...?:D  
As always, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not cool enough to own LOK.

* * *

**Not meant to Be::**

_Korra_

I stared at the rose on my bedside table. I had eaten the cake earlier- it was delicious, so creamy and fluffy. Bolin sure knows how to make a mean cake! He'll have to teach some day. Naga rests at my feet. I can feel her heavy breaths blow onto my boots. I examine them, noticing a small burnt hole has appeared in them. I'll need new ones soon. Maybe I'll drag Bolin with me shopping, some day.

I can feel the sun come in through the windows, arriving at my feet. It's barely six a.m.

_Last night was a disaster._

Aman arriving to the showdown was bone-chilling. I have never been so scared in my life.

Even now, I have nightmares.

I hear a tap on my door.

"Korra?"

"Goodmorning, Tenzin."

He knocks once more, and then slowly opens the door. He raises his eyebrow at me. "Already dressed?"

"Hell yeah!" I shout, jumping up. This suprises Naga, who jumps up at least five feet in the air.

He chuckles softly. "That's a shame- today, there will be no training,"

I frown. "Why not?"  
"You need rest," We both know he's talking about last night's events. Amon reaching his _scummy, disgusting _hand in my face. The fear that he would take away my Bending.

"Yeah," I say, biting my lip. I feel my heart pound as the memories succumb me.

"It's okay to be afraid,"

"I know."

"Good," He hovers to the door, ready to leave. "Oh- breakfast is on the stove," He says.

"Thanks,"

He shuts the door.

I skip breakfast.

I head into town.

It's early morning, but the streets are already buzzing. Satomobiles littered the streets, at every corner one would be rolling it's wheels. I rolled my eyes. _Who needs one, anyways? _I patted Naga's head. _Not me._

A carriage, pulled by some Dragon-Moose (**A/N: Real Avatar animal, I swear!**) drives by. Their hooves clap on the cobblestone streets. Through the thin paper-windows, I see Mako and Asami in it. I narrow my eyes at them- they're so gross together. I don't like Asami- she smells of jasmine and something spicy, _which is disgusting. _I can hear her laughter. I bet she's caked on _pounds _of make-up for Mako. I am sure of it. I can hear Naga whimper- she must hate them too. "Let's go," I say, ushering her to Bolin's attic.

"Huh? Korra?" He says, bewildered that I had arrived at his doorstep. He blinks once, then twice at me. "What're you doing here?"

"I just- happened to drive by," I grin. _Fake the smile, fake the smile._

He raises his eyebrow. "_Right_. Have you seen Mako?" He asks.

"N-no," I lie.

"Oh." He scratches his head. "He was supposed to have breakfast with me, but I guess he went off-" He pauses.

I bite my lip. Akward silence. Naga whimpers some more. Pabu appears, and climbs onto her head.

"I saw him in town," I admit. "He was with-"

Bolin's eyes widen. "Oh, really?" He asks. "He was with Asami. Am I right?"  
"Psh," I reply. I bite my lip, as if I'm _afraid _to say the truth. "Yeah, he was."

His emerald eyes soften. "Oh," is all he says, before a long silence follows. "Korra, do you like him?"  
I'm a bit suprised he asked. I guess he was catching on about my budding feelings for him. The way my heart beats faster and faster as he walks by. The pinch of jealousy I feel when he's with Asami. "We're not meant to be," is all I mutter.

**Change::**  
_Mako _

"Isn't it a great morning, Mako?" Her voice sounds like a symphony.

The wheels roll on the cobblestone. I hear random moos from the Dragon-Mooses. "Yeah,"

"It's lovely," Asami says, as she places her hand onto mine. Her hands are so soft, like a flower petal. They remind me of my mother's hands. Her eyes look into mine. "Mako?"  
"Yes?" I respond.

"Tell me," she says, her body touching mine, "do you have a connection to the Avatar girl?"

"No," I respond, looking away. Her scent of jasmine is very strong.

"Hm," She takes her hand off of mine.

I look at her troubled face. Even now, she has no wrinkles. Her face has no flaws- in general, she has no flaws. "What's wrong?"

"You do have a connection, and you know it."  
"Me? Have a connection to Korra? _Nah_," I respond, placing my hand on her's.

She frowns at my hand. "She's on your ProBending team," She mutters. "And you like her,"

I feel a part of me die. _K-Korra? _Angry, impulsive, crazy Korra? "Hell no," I retort.

She smiles, if only a little bit. "We're not dating. You can go after her,"

I place my hand onto her chin, and pull her face towards mine. I examine her pale skin, her jaded eyes. "I don't like her. She's a bit too crazy,"

Her smile widens. "Okay," She finally says, her lips curve upwards, into a _kiss_.

I press mine onto her's. I expect to feel a fire spark, but _nothing _happens.

She pulls back, frowning.

"What?" I ask.

She sighs heavily, before answering.

"I know you're lying to me,"

"I'm not, I swear." I respond.

She gazes into my eyes. Her eyes, a gorgeous shade of green, look sad. Ready to tear up. "You only like me because of my money,"

"No, Asami." I notice a short layer of hair in her eyes. I pull it back behind her ear. "That's crazy,"

She looks at me with disbelief. "I know about your parents, Mako."  
"What about it?"  
Her eyes narrow. "Nothing," she answers.

I want to put my arm around her, pull her in tightly, and tell her everything is going to be okay. I want to assure her of my love for her. "Asami, I-"  
Her scent of jasmine fades away. The way she looks at me explains a thousand words.

**The Scarf::**

_Korra_

Bolin looks in my eyes.

"I should get going," I say, riding onto Naga.

His eyes soften. "See ya at practice," He says, ushering Pabu to climb up his arm, and onto his shoulders.

"Yeah, see you," I say, riding away. I want to wave back, say goodbye, but I'm afraid to look at him. _Dammit. I didn't thank him for the cake, did __I? _

I'm sure he's standing there, his face blank.

I head back to the fountain, where I first saw the Equalists. Where me and Mako accidently slept by eachother-

_Why am I thinking these things?_

The autumn trees above Naga and I shake off their russet-red leaves, which dance onto the wind. It's such a pretty sight.

"Isn't this gorgeous, Naga?" I ask, petting her head.

She places her head onto my lap. She barks in content.

I see a young couple walk by. They're little children, they can't be older than fourteen- but their eyes twinkle like the stars, and their faces are as red as a strawberry just looking at eachother. It's so cute. They hold hands, and eventually kiss. _I want something like that_.

"What is wrong with me?" I say, a bit too loud.

The couple gaze at me for a few seconds, before being absorbed with eachother again. They kiss once more. The boy holds the girl closer. He has a red scarf. A single, maroon scarf.

_A scarf like Mako's._

**Cherish::**

_Mako_

"She's not at training," Bolin mumbles. He stares at his feet.

"That's a bad thing?" I ask.

"Of course!" He replies.

I dart my eyes away. She's the last thing I want to think about.

I find the girl of my dreams, and guess who ruins it all?  
_Avatar Korra. _

"I don't want to talk about her, Bo."  
"Why not? You always want to talk about her!" His face breaks into a giant grin. During the last few days, we _have _talked about her quite a lot. Her name has been appearing everywhere in the headlines lately. Amon could strike any second, and take away her Bending, leaving Republic City _freaked _out. Chills run down my spine at the thought.

"Shut up," I say, shooting quick streams of fire through the air. _Concentrate,_

"So how's Asami?" Bolin asks, lifting a weight.

"Good," I lie. I don't tell him about our little conflict in the carriage earlier today. I'm planning on apologizing later tonight. I just have to stop by the Flower Shop and get something for her, right? "I'm leaving practice early so I can get her something,"  
"Awh, how cute," He teases.

I just roll my eyes. "Too bad Korra's not into you,"  
His smile quickly drops to a frown. "That's because-" he pauses, "nevermind,"

I raise my eyebrow. I wonder what's up with him. "Tell me, Bo."  
He bites his lip, hesitating. "Well," he pauses again. "It's 'cause she likes you,"

My heart stops for a second. It feels like the world around me stops.

"You're j-joking," is all I manage to spit out.

"I'm not," Bolin replies, his voice dull. He glances at me with his jaded eyes. "I think I'm gonna get going now. See you later," He pats my shoulder on his way out.

I've never realized how empty the gym is.

The Flower Shop is a few blocks down.

The streets are filled with Satomobiles- Asami's father's invention- I smile at the thought of Asami. I step into the Flower Shop, immidietly smelling the smell of Sweet Pea perfume.

"Welcome," The elderly lady says. She's arranging something nice at her little table in the corner of the shop. The shop is so brightly lit, and has a good air conditioning system. Flowers are filled into colorful stained-glass vases scattered across the room. She finishes her project up, and slowly approaches me. "What are you seeking, young man?"  
"Something for a nice lady," I say, trying not to smile. _Asami._

"Oh?" The woman pushes her glasses up her nose bridge. "Well, let me show you what I reccomend," She walks me over to vases filled with roses, peonys, and so much more. I'm a bit suprised- I've never seen so many flowers. They're all so beautiful, too. She grins when she sees my facial expression. "You're trying to find her an apology gift, aren't you?"

"Wh-what?" I say, shocked.

Her grin widens. "It says so all over your face,"

"Hm," I respond. What a creepy woman.

She pulls out one, single flower from a vase. "You could get an Ambrosia," she says. She hands it to me. "See the pink petals? It's in bloom,"

I nod.

"Flowers have their own language, you know. Ambrosias represent reincorporated love,"

"That's good," I say, nodding. I don't know what the heck she's talking about.

"Oh, but there's more." She pulls out some more flowers, expertly, and hands them to me in a matter of seconds. She points to a white flower. "This white Camellia says 'I think you're adorable.' Oh, and this Gardenia, says 'You're lovely'. Oh! Don't forget this one, dearie- this Orange Blossom means enternal love,"

"They're all beautiful," I say.

"I'll wrap them up in a bouqet for you, then." She tip-toes her way to the register, ready to wrap up the bunches of flowers. "You must think this girl is special,"  
"Yeah," I admit. I feel my cheeks turn hot.

"It's infatuation," She laments, "I can sense there's another one for you."  
I raise my eyebrow. "Wh-what?"

"You heard right," She cuts the thorns off. "You _think _you love this girl, but you don't. There's another," She cuts off a few inches of the stems. "You like this other girl far more," She wraps up the flowers. "You will cherish her,"  
I want to scream at this woman. Who does she think she is?  
I kinda want to shove a pole up-

No, _deep breaths, Mako. Deep breaths._

"Don't be mad I figured you out so quickly," She says. She hands the flowers to me. "I'll give these to you for free. Have a nice day," She waves me off.

"Thanks," I say, trying to walk as fast as I can out of the shop. I'm ready to punch a hole in the wall now.

Dumb florist.

You're not a psychologist.

There's no way I can cherish Korra.

* * *

**Or so Mako thinks c;**

**Heheheehheheheheeheheh! /Epic Bumi laugh**


	2. Book Two: Break ups

**The Sunset::**

_Korra_

The sky is a gorgeous canvas.

The backdrop is a wonderous hue of orange, with light brush strokes of yellow and pink. "Naga, this is gorgeous," I say, patting her head.

Her head is getting heavy. She rests it on my kneecaps. "Woof," She barks.

I smile. "I wish I could share a sunset like this with someone,"

A long time ago, Master Katara had told me about her and Aang's honeymoon.

As they watched the sunset together, she said it was pure magic. The way he held her hand, the way he kissed her- everything was _perfect. _I frown, knowing I won't find something like that.

I lean my head back, and feel a sudden gust of air pass by.

It's a nice day off. I close my eyes, and enter a world of imagination.

**Dumped::**

_Mako_

"I'm so sorry Asami,"

I hand her the bouqet.

She hesitantly takes it. She eyes it, as if she's waiting for a bomb to go off or something. She glances at me. "Mako?" She asks, as if she is afraid it isn't me.

"That's me," I reply.

She raises her eyebrow. "Mako, this isn't working out,"

"Huh?" My heart stops pounding.

I feel afraid, weak. I feel like it's just a dream. I feel so confused.

I'm a blob of emotions.

_Hurry, wake up Mako. _

_Wake up. _

"Don't worry, my Father's sponsorship is still there..." her voice trails off. She gazes into my eyes. "I'm sorry." She steps back, but then steps forward. She looks into my eyes.

She presses her lips against mine.

I cup my hand around her cheek, and expect to feel the passion ignite.

_Nothing_.

"This isn't working out," She steps back again, this time closing the door.

I feel my throat turning dry. I feel it burning.

A single, wet drop of a tear falls down my cheek.

_She just dumped me, didn't she?_

I head home, hands stuffed into my pockets. I notice a young couple making out on the bench. One of them has a scarf like mine. They're in _love._

What _is _love? I ask myself. I thought what I had with Asami was love. But I guess it wasn't. Love is meant to be _forever_, isn't it? I look up at the redding sky. It's like the sky is bleeding.

I see someone in the way of the sunset.

A figure with dark hair, and three ponytails.

No, it can't be.

_Korra._

**I hate you::**

_Korra_

When I open my eyes, I see him.

He eyes me, like a bug under a microscope. He watches my every movement.

I want to approach him, punch him on the arm, and say "Hey".

I just stare at him.

He starts squinting at me, and mutters something under his breath.

He walks slowly towards me.

"Korra?" He asks. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, just enjoying my hobby of spying on little children," I say, with a hint of sarcasm.

He raises his eyebrow at me, then eyes the two children making out. "Oh, ha-ha."

I can tell something happened.

The usual sparkle his eyes have is gone.

He's like a zombie, really.

"What's wrong, Mako?" I ask.

He turns his head away. "Nothing," He grumbles.

"You're lying," I reply.

Naga stays still on my lap, drifting off into slumber.

"I'm not!" He exclaims, crossing his arms. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Whatever," I wave him off.

He doesn't go away.

"Well, if nothing's wrong, why don't you go home?" I ask, narrowing _my _eyes at him.

He bites his lip in frustration.

"'Cause something is wrong," He finally admits.

He kneels down next to me. He tucks his face into his wrinkled scarf.

"I got dumped."

_Mako getting dumped?_

Music to my ears.

I try not to sound happy. Instead, I frown.

"Oh, Mako, I'm so sorry." I try my best to sound sympathetic. I place my hand on his shoulder.

He buries his face farther into the silk scarf.

"I hope it gets better,"

He doesn't say anything.

A few gusts of wind walk by us. Naga starts snoring.

The kids leave, hand in hand.

I bite my lip.

"I'm here if you want to talk," I say sympathetically.

Nothing. Nada.

"Okay, well-"  
"You don't get it," He mutters. He shows his face, his cherry-red face. His eyes have their own fire in them now. "It's _your _fault. You really screwed things up for me, you know?"

"_Me? _What did I do?" I retort.

Naga awakens.

"_Everything_," Mako replies. "You know, life was good for me. But then you showed up,"

My heart stops beating. My head begins to spin.

I feel so angry. "Fine, I'll leave you alone then!" I get up aruptly, and stomp away. Naga grows at him, and then follows me. "I'm quitting the Fire Ferrets," I say.

"Good," He responds, obviously angry. "We don't need you."  
_Don't need you._

"Well, _I _don't need _you_!" I scream back. I hop onto Naga, and flee, far away from the bastard behind me. You could say I hate him now.

**The Florist::  
**_Mako _

I don't need her.

I walk back into town, and see the lights are dim now. I look around, and see the Florist sweeping in front of her shop. _Creepy woman. _I walk by her, expecting her not to say anything.

"Good going," she mutters.

I glance at her. _Did she just say something? _Her face is directly pointed at the cobblestone in front of her.

"_You _screwed things up, you know." She eyes me, her dark cerulean eyes serious.

"How?" I ask.

She stops sweeping. She places the broom at her feet. "Your idea of love is strange,"

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Everyone has their own idea of love," She continues. "No one's idea is the same," she adds.

"So?"  
"Love isn't perfect," she continues, "Love is a journey we must all go through. It's the bumps that make it worthwhile,"

I turn my back on her, ready to leave.

_So Asami dumping me is the bump on the road, huh?_

"You're wrong," She bluntly says. "That is the bump that leads you to another road,"

**Nightmares::  
**_Korra_

"He is so selfish!" I storm into Tenzin's home.

Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki sit at their table, eating rice calmly. They eye me strangely.

"Korra?" Tenzin asks, preparing to get up.

Pema stops him. She lays a hand on his shoulder. "Dear,"

He hesitates, but sits back down.

I storm into my room.

He _blames _me for everything.

Stupid Mako..!

I'm having my own issues here with Amon, but I'm not blaming him!

Naga whimpers at my feet. I growl and growl.

I stuff my face into my pillow, and scream as loud as I can.

I must've fallen asleep then, because when I awaken, Pema stands by my bed, an empathetic smile on her face. "Boy troubles?" She asks, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"No," I lie.

"Huh," She finds a comfy spot on the end of my bed to sit. She places her hands on her pregnant belly. "I've had three kids- and a fourth one coming- and I was once a teenager," she continues, "I know boy troubles when I see it." She grins.

I smile back, apprieciating her act of kindness. "Thanks,"

"So who's the rascal?"  
I dart my eyes away. "This kid on my- er, who was on my Probending team,"  
"Hmm," She leans her back against the wall. She sighs. "Tenzin never brought me much trouble. He's so serious, and tries to never make a mistake." She glances at me before continuing. "But I know guys are troublesome sometimes. When they get to you," she shines her amber eyes on me. "Show 'em _you're _the one with the balls," she smiles sincerely, before getting up. She approaches the door, smiling still. "Sorry for disturbing you, goodnight Korra."

"Goodnight," I say, tucking myself into the covers.

That night, I didn't have any nightmares.

**Hot cup of Coffee::**

_Bolin_

"Korra isn't at practice _again_," I say, smacking my hand onto my forehead. FACEPALM! A giant red mark is left.

Mako lifts weights, his face emotionless and cold. Asami and him breaking up has been all over the headlines lately. That must really trouble a private guy like him.

"Everything okay, Mako?" I ask.

He eyes me, before looking at the weight again. "I'm fine," he mutters through his teeth.

"You can tell me all about it," I say, trying to make him feel better. "Oh- how 'bout a mean cup of coffee to wake you up?"  
He says nothing.

I frown, but leave the gym into the workroom. I slyly sneak in, grab a foam cup, and fill it up with water from the sink. I put in some coffeebeans, and place it into the coffee machine...and PRESTO! Everything is okay. I quickly return to Mako, who frowns at the ground below him. I hand him the coffee.

"One hot coffee for the man!" I exclaim, a bright smile plastered onto my face.

He raises his eyebrow at me, but takes the cup. He takes a sip. "Thanks," he mumbles.

"Mhmmm!" I reply.

He still frowns.

Even a hot cup of coffee couldn't make him feel better. That usually cheers him up.

* * *

**Yeah, a lame chapter, I know.**

**Hopefully you guys liked it, though.**

**Will Mako ever get over Asami?  
Will Korra forgive Mako?  
And...what is Bolin's part in this story?**

**Find out in the next chapter! 8D**


End file.
